Ask Holland!
by Andy was a Boy then Girl
Summary: If you're curious, ask now! You know what you want to.
1. Chapter I

Hallo! Holland speaking, seeing as how i'm me, I decided to jump on the bandwaggon and create one of these "Ask X" fics. Denmark told me that there are lots of things people wanted to know me ((the mysterious aura grabs chicks, ya know?)), so I thought i'd give it a shot.

I'll try to answer as truthfully as I can, and keep 'em PG-13, eh?

Tot straks!

-Holland.-

HEY GUYS! This is my first go at a fic, though, technically, this doesn't count as one.

Be gentle, kay? And dont listen to Holland, keep them as Rated R as you wish~

Holland: I HEARD THAT.

Whatever, he knows nothing. Send in your comments so we can get this show on the road

PS. How do you like my attempts at Dutch? Haha.


	2. Chapter II

Hetalia = NOT MINE! It belongs to Hidekaz-san.  
Inspired by "Ask Alfred." All credit to her, yes?

_

Holland's Personal Blog: Day One

-opens email and sighs- Here it goes.

**OMG! Holland! *shakes hand* I'm a fan of yours! Please answer these questions and I'm going to offer you to drink! d(^^d)**

1)How's Belgium and Luxembourg?

2)You have a rabbit,right? What's it's name?

3)Does it (your rabbit) get along well with Pochi-kun?

4)Remember Indonesia?

**~HinataLavender**

Oh well, dank u! It's nice to have fans –shakes back-, and a drink? How can I resist? What kind is it? o:

Well, Belgium is doing.. okay for herself, certainly she'd be nowhere without her dear older brother right? She's relying a lot on Spain right now, seeing as how her economy is at an odd place. –eyeroll- Spanish bastard. Anyways, Luxembourg is just awesome! What with the low inflation and all. We could all learn a thing or two from such a rad person~

Oh yeah, Denmark was drunk off of his ass and stole him from god knows where. He gave it to me, and me being knocked off at the time I willingly accepted it. Before I knew it, I had a rabbit named "Dawg." SO DON'T THINK GOT HIM ON MY OWN FREE WILL! Because rabbits are girly and real men don't own rabbits.

Pochi just sits there, while Dawg drinks beer and does backflips. So Japan and I try not to associate them with eachother. (You know, so Pochi isn't jealous or anything) So no, not particularly.

Dude, I'm high off my ass most of the time, I don't remember anything.

Now where the hell is that drink?.. –looks around-

**Hi holland i got some question for you :**

is your economy better when you have Dutch East India Company?

why do you fight over the title tulip country with turkey ?

why do you always have a pipe in your mouth all the time ?

**~arian kaminari**

Hallo! Well…I would have to say yeah, considering my economy stabilizes and highly relies on international trade with Asia. The Dutch East India Company has backfired a few times, but hey, it puts suspicious brownies on the table, ja?

Ugh, don't remind me. Turkey is convinced that his people were the first to discover tulips, which is technically true, I suppose… However, the Dutch were the first to breed them into the beautiful creations they are today, besides, tulips are MANLY! So stick it in your mask, Sadiq!

I'm not gonna sugarcoat it, believe it or not, I smoke joints.

**Hey holland ^^**

1. How come you dont show up much in the anime ._. thats mean

2. :O when you said attract chicks did you mean *cough younger woman* cough

3. Aww you have a rabbit, gee a guy like you .=. *tries to contain laughter*

NO R QUESTIONS YET HA!

~ Blues Clues ~

Hallo, and dank u for the question!

I suppose it's because the producers want to contain my sexy, and my sexy is equivalent to Prussia's awesome. If I showed up, everyone would pay attention to me and it would cause a frenzy of jealousy..

Jenko: You're so full of yourself  
Holland: You're just another jealous person  
Jenko: Jealous of what?  
Denmark: Me, clearly.  
Holland/Jenko: … how did you get here?  
Denmark: I honestly don't know.  
Jenko: Well behave, okay? We're updating Holland's diary  
Denmark: Dude, you have a diary? That's gay  
Holland: It's a blog, you idiot, the manliest thing next to me.  
Denmark: You're about as manly as Tino.  
Holland: -glares-  
Jenko: Alright, answer next question, yah?

-blushes- I meant chicks in general! Not necessarily younger women, even then, there is nothing wrong with being into girls who are slightly younger than me. They're less experienced, meaning I don't have to worry about the "cheating" factor. I'M NOT A PEDOPHILE!

Me: No one accused you of-  
Holland: I'M NOT!  
Me: _ Let's just move onto the next question, yes?  
Holland: -goes on a swearing Dutch rampage-

3) -scoffs- Look Babe, do you have a question, or not? …

**About how much pot do you smoke a day? Do you ever pressure Belgium or with it?**

**Thanks in advance,**

**Rocker Ice**

Hey Rocker Ice. I smoke about 6-10 ounces daily; Jesus, the last time I tried getting her to smoke she broke my favorite pipe and strangled me with my own shoelaces. –shivers-

**Alright, I've got one.**

**How close are you to Canada and can you see him? (I know you send tulips to him every year.)**

Matt's a pretty chill dude, a bit quiet, but still cool; We're _vrienden_ so of course I can see him! He and I got together one time and blew a few on the couch. Good times. ((innuendos ftw))  
And how do you know that? –shifts uncomfortably- Well, don't think much of it, I send tulips to a lot of people. ((EXCEPT Sadiq…))

Denmark: Tulips are for chicks and Tino.  
Holland: Tulips are manly, _neukend idioot!_  
Denmark: You wanna see manly? –-starts unbuttoning pants-  
Jenko: -takes out camera-  
Holland: Dude!  
Denmark: Too much man for you to handle?  
Holland: Excuse me? –unbuttons pants as well-  
Jenko: -faints from extreme nosebleed-  
Denmark/Holland:…  
Denmark: -shrugs- Wanna grab a beer?  
Holland: I'm game, let me just shut off the computer. –steps over Jenko-

_Vrede uit, mensen!_  
_

Wow guys, the reviews have been pouring in. –sniffles- Thanks for all of your support!

Also, I noticed, for every Ask fic there's always three reviewers that will "report" it for violation of the ToS.I did no such thing and false accusations make Holland and I shed Dutch tears D:

However, for every three of those dipshits, is it safe to assume there are 10 people who love APH ask fics?

Also, I imagined Holland and Denmark would be best friends.. even though Holland isn't a Nordic, I just.. "see" it. Heh heh.

Well, I won't keep you any longer, I have to eat and Holland has to tend to his weird Lolicon fetishes**. **

Holland: I don't have weird fet-  
Me: -covers mouth and waves-

Tot volgende tijd~! 333


	3. Chapter III

Hetalia is not mine.

Holland's Blog: Day Two

**This is the reply from the last one.**

Dude, you forgot Indonesia? She's your ex-colony. _

But okay then,here's your drink. *gives a bamboo*

The drink is inside the bamboo,smash it. It's coconut water mixed with alcohol. You could say 'Indonesian Beer'. :D

**~HinataLavender~**

All I know is that she's pretty and she takes after me, she called the other day and left me a very angry voicemail… Something about not paying attention to her enough then I pretty much zoned out from there..

Dank je! …. Uh, what the hell… -Alright, I'll try it. –smashes it open with a bat- … Well then.

**hi Holland ok do you love Romano plzs say you do**

~foxyaoi123~

With a name like foxyaoi123, I'm not surprised you're asking this.. Sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't like Romano.. he's moody, and really pissy… Why don't you ask Antonio this? Eh?

**^^**

Yeah youre sexi-ness...

1. Do you smoke?

2. Hm sure whats this *gets box from under bed* what are those *knowz lolicon dvds when sees one

3. *backs away* hey im like maybe younger than sealand! *hides*

4. Yeah youre bunny and poochi arent married, in japans letter he seed you wouldnt sing the marrige form

CANT WAIT FOR THE R RATED QUESTIONS!

~ BLUES clues ~

Thanks for the question, as well as the compliment ;D

I do.

What? –snatches box- They aren't lolicon, thank you. I had them when I was younger so of course I would be attracted to the younger looking chicks… And honestly, under my bed? Who does that besides Ludwig? I look at all of my things online now.

Of course I wouldn't! Because It's not my fault Pochi can't tell the difference between friendship and a marriage certificate.

What rated R questions?  
Jenko: :3  
Holland: ….

***snorts* Did you just put "peace out" in Google Translate? Because "vrede uit" is NOT a Dutch greeting xDDD Oh well, that aside.. what a lovely new ask fic! I would like to ask my fellow nation a few questions too, if you don't mind!**

First of all.. Are certain parts of your body resembling areas of land? You know, as in Alfred's Nantucket and Austria's Silesia hair...

Second... What are your favourite types of drugs? Do you only smoke joints or are you into other stuff? (Yes, it is my duty as a dutch citizen to ask you this!)

Lots of loooove,

~fieto

I have a mole… it's "The Hague", and this isn't necessarily on my body… but my pipe represents Amsterdam.

Jenko: Where is this mole?  
Holland: You don't need to know

Denmark: It's on his ass.

Jenko: R-Really? –contains laughter-  
Holland: You're a prick…  
Denmark: :3

Favourite drugs? Well, my absolute is marijuana. However, I do indulge in ecstasy and shrooms once in awhile.. Comes in handy.

Much love to you as well, babe.

****

Hey Holland

It's totally cool of you to be answering our questions.

I think your bunny is very manly!

But if you could choice for a pet what would it be?

How do you think about Sealand?

You know since your own province carries the same name...

Groetjes Zhavirah

**~Zhavirah~**

Thanks, I just wanted to address these issues for people who don't know much about me. It's nice to have fans.

And dank je!

If I had to choose a pet..? Probably a lion, because it's manly.

How..? Wait.. Do you mean "what?" Well, I don't think about him at all… uh… yeah. And he stole that.

**So you don't remember Indonesia, eh? *eyebrow twitches* You've colonized Indonesia for goddamn 350 years! I'm so gonna kill you later. *holds a sharpened bamboo with anger* (x-_-)**

Here are the questions. Are you a lolicon? :O and how close are you with Canada? He's pretty much invisible...

(Who is Canada anyway? O.o) *Canada smacks*

~Jyasumin-sama

Everyone just chill, okay? I got an earful from her already! Christ -_- 

I am not a lolicon.

Matt and I are kinda close.  
Denmark: GAY!  
I mean, he and I are friends so it's easy for me to see him  
Denmark: GAY!  
I don't see why everyone else forgets him, he's a nice guy  
Denmark: GA-  
If you say gay one more time, I will freaking burn you with my cigarette.  
Denmark: …. GA-

-Dutch/Danish war-

-Regains composure after an hour-

Well then, onto the next question..

**Hehe, couldn't help but smile while reading this =D.I luv it! I'm sorry to say this but i laughed at some of the dutch parts. I'm dutch myself and well...ehehe xD I'm sorry! They were good attempts though. If you like, i can help you with that. ^_^**

Hi Holland,

I'm so happy you have finally appeared in the comic/manga. Yaay! ^o^/. Btw i luv your coat and scarf. They look so warm and comfy

do you consider your best friend?

do you think of japan? And america? (im not implying anything. They just happen to roam my mind at the moment)

compare you to edward cullen, because of your hair. What do you think of that? (i hate it. Your more awesome than he is)

call you 'sparkling holland'.opinion, plz?

told me to stop showing my dislike for a certain movie in my questions so- why do you hate spain? He seems like a harmless and pretty decent guy to me.

better remember indonesia or i'll cast nightmare on you till you do...oh wait, thats not a question is it?

Well, that's it for now. Hope you answer them.

~lady renaru's light (i dont know if my spaces show. If they dont plz insert them. Sorry)

Hallo~

I'm happy too, it's very rare that I grace places with my presence. –nod- And dank je, it actually is. I can let you borrow it sometime, ja!

My best friend? Uh… -shifts uncomfortably-  
Jenko: C'mon, say it!  
Say what?  
Jenko: You already know~  
… hifjjdjhajdenmarkhdfihs. There.  
Jenko: That's so cute –fangirl squeal-  
Holland: -scoffs- 

Japan and America? Ahh, there is no doubt Japan is smart and diligent… he worked really hard to get where he was, but seriously… being a closet doujin fanatic and denying it in public is so _girly_. America –stops to think- he eats himself into comas and complains about his weight, and got to where he is now on sheer patriotism.. that's talent. But I guess they both share the "naivety" category.

3. WHAT? –goes on swearing Dutch rampage-  
Is that what people think of me? Well let me say, I am nothing like Edward Cullen. He has no personality and he doesn't even have one-twelfth of my manliness. UGH! That is REALLY insulting.

they don't, you're lying just to spite me! I went blind watching that movie, and it wasn't only because of the radiating sparkle fairy, it was also because it was so god damn horrible. ((No seriously, what were they thinking?))

Ah, okay then. Spain seems nice to YOU, whereas, he is the epitome of idiocy to me. It's his fault my relationship ((or a lack thereof)) with my sister is the way it is. Because she refused to fight for her independence, while I grew some and fought for mine. –eyeroll- Everything is his fault.

Not.. particularly.

((They did. Don't worry))

Denmark: Heeey! You put me down as your best friend!  
Holland: -covers screen- I didn't.

Jenko: Yeah, he did! So, that means you two should have sex now.. Ya know, since saying your "friends" automatically means "I love you." In yaoi land.

Holland: Excuse me?  
Jenko: Have sex, yes? -takes out camera-  
Denmark: Huh? Sex?  
Jenko: Oh, I'm sorry. –makes crude sexual hand gestures-  
Denmark: I know what sex is.  
Jenko: Oh, then you don't need my help. Just pretend like I'm not here.. –hides behind lamp-  
Holland: You're a creeper.  
Denmark: Well, I don't think we should waste the girl's time, or her precious film. –slides off shirt-  
Holland: …. –walks away-

Uhm.. –ahem- Goodbye you guys, until next time..

Hello everybody! Thank you for all of your lovely questions and comments… You guys are a Prussian-American-Danish kind of awesome. Sorry for the late-ish upload. You see, my internet hasn't been working and at the moment, I'm uh.. stealing internet from my neighbor.

However, the only place to get reception from them is in the bathroom, so I'm currently sitting in the bathtub…. Uh. Yeah.

Anyway, I'd like to address my.. horrible attempts at Dutch. Let me start by apologizing to the entire Dutch population on Fanfiction as well as the rest of the world.  
I remember wanting to put a disclaimer about it in the second chapter, however, I guess I was in such a rush to post it I just forgot to put one… I knew my translations were horrid, and I don't really trust online translators…But it was the only thing I had left.

I don't know any Dutch slang or mannerisms, or connotations, so I tried to put in really simple words like "Hello." "Goodbye," "Rabbit," in the hopes the online translator would do me some good. Clearly, it didn't.

So anyway, thank you's to Amethyst Dragonflame, fieto, zhavirah, and Lady Renaru's Light for your assistance, as well as all the other beautiful people who commented!

Oh, and sorry to waste your time, but this is the last thing, I promise.

When I was asked about Spain, I was kinda sad. I LOVE Spain! So don't take everything "I" said to heart, just tryna be… in character. Haha. Spanish is my second language, so of course I love Espana~

Anyway, send in more questions and comments so I'm not wasting my time in this bathtub.

P.S. I'm sorry…. BUT SPAIN WON!

Goodbye guys! 


	4. Chapter VI

Hetalia isn't mine and neither is this concept~!

Holland's Blog: Day Three

**How you doin', buddy!  
**

Good, and you?

**I know I'm gonna get shot for this but... Sorry about the loss. don'tkillmedon'tkillmedon'tkillme!**

It's okay, the best man.. won..****

/shot'd

Anyways, here's a quick question. Were you kind of a spoil sport afterward or were you chill? If there's any thing more awesome than a humble winner is a good loser. notsayingthatyou'realoseroranything!ofcoursenot!  


Well, like any other person who was in the World Cup.. or any other person in the world who loses for that matter, I was severely disappointed and blamed others. Namely myself, the coach, my teammates, and anyone else I could think of. But in the end, I just embraced the fact that I tried my best.

Although, kicking Antonio in the chest was pretty god damn satisfying. –grins-

**/shot'd again**

Well, have a nice day!  


Same!

**Peace,**

Miguel "Florida" Jones-Rivers

**Hay there, you! I mean hello Holland-kun (Is it ok I call you that?) **

It's fine. But you remind me of Kiku when you do it… -shivers-

**You are like one of my favorite characters! (Besides Romano and Prussia). At first I just thought of you as a just a new added character but once I found out that you hate Spain with a passion like I do, that's when I fell in love... erm, never mind that. Eh-heh. ^.^  
**

Aw, well I can't blame you. Nice to have fans, haha. ((Who _likes_ Romano without being threatened?)) –shrug- Well damn, you hate him too? I think I like you too, babe! –pats-

**1. Is there a time when you don't use drugs? -shifty eyes-**

Well there are times when I tend to go overboard, and usually, Canada brings me back to my senses. So I do take breaks once in awhile.****

2. Have you ever thought of having a relationship with Belarus even though she is a bit crazy?

… Oh my god.. Never… Who would even be brave enough even consider that besides Lithuania?****

3. You have a pet rabbit? That's so cute, I mean cool. What color is it? Don't let what other people tell you about rabbits. They are cool and you should watched the Anime One Piece (Funimation version mind you). They have rabbits called Lapins that are ferocious and cause avalanches.

He's technically not mine.. but thank you. He's white, and uh, I'll consider it. Personally, I don't like One Piece too much… ****

4. Have you ever wished you had a different hair color? I have since I think I have the ugliest color of hair, dark brown.  


Nah, I'm cool with my hair color. And dark brown isn't ugly, in fact, it's really cute on a girl! So don't sweat it, alright?

**5. What your thoughts about Turkey? I heard you guys had a fight on who would be the Tulip Country.**

Sadiq is insufferable. We've fought several times, and now I'm prepared to nuke his ass into oblivion, seriously. ****

6. What are your thoughts about art in general?  


Art? Well, it's beautiful… I suppose. The best part about Art is that it can be whatever you want it to be, it's in many forms and so that everyone is bound to be good at it. It doesn't single anyone out and hell, it may be the only thing that can bring the world together.

**7. I heard that you and your sister aren't on good terms right now. Is that true?  
**

-rubs the back of neck nervously- Uh, yeah. She's living with Antonio right now…

**8. May I give you a hug? -hugs- -gives you a sugar cookie because she doesn't have any chocolate ones because she hates chocolate-.**

-stands there awkwardly- Uhm, you didn't exactly give me a chance to respond, did you? ((Is this what Ludwig feels like with Feleciano?))

Uhm. _Dank je!_ –eats- You hate chocolate? Seriously? Err, I'm in no authority to be asking questions. Forget I ever said anything.****

P.S. -I am a girl by the way, if you were wondering- :winks:  


-raises eyebrow- Uhm.. –ahem- I wonder what gave it away…

**One of your biggest fans and admirers,**

Usagi Uchiha

**Hey Holland.  
**

Hallo!

**Just a few questions.**

1. I know you're probably tired of answering questions like these, but when taking drugs, how do you prefer taking them (ex: smoking, snorting, needles, pills, etc.) and what is your favorite type (ex: hallucinogens)? 

****

...

I swear I'm not a drugee. I just know to much. 

Smoking is my all time favorite. It looks hot, like those uh.. –searches brain- _seme's_ in Kiku's stories. Has anyone else noticed that they ALL smoke? Anyway, if I'm not doing that, I'm most likely using the needle itself.

Hallucinogens. And you're just going through the denial stage. Don't worry… -pats-****

2. Have you ever cross dressed for any occasion? If do, as what ( or who) and who wad it on front of? Of not, what would you crossplay as and who for? Real men would answer the question. I swear. 

Well, since I'm a real man I can easily answer this. –rubs the back of my neck nervously- I was drunk.. AND high, and Denmark and I dared eachother to go to one of the most forbidden places where only the bravest souls enter.

An anime convention. We crossplayed as well… the fem versions of ourselves. Not one of my best memories.

**3. I just lost the game. **

Jenko, Denmark, Holland: Shit.****

4. (Last one) What did Spain make you do for him after you lost in the World Cup? (FYI, I'm still cheering for you. I know if I cheer hard enough, time will go back and you will win. )

-fumes- The bastard made me speak Spanish the whole day because he knows I can.

I would ask him something simple, like, "Where does this go?" and he's like _"Que?" _Pretending like he doesn't know what I'm saying! Then I'd have to respond in his disgusting native tongue. It was irritating.

And thanks for all of the support. I take it you saw the whole game?

****

Truly yours, Ice.

**Hi again Holland,**

*gasp* Really? I can borrow them? Dank je wel! You're the greatest...but i think the coat wil be a bit to big. =_=" i'm a bit shorter then Japan. I guess you can figure out i will kind of swim in it...*sigh* Oh, that brings me to my first question.

Heh, anything to please the ladies! But that's okay, haha.****

1. What is your height?

5'11****

2. Do you have a pet peeve?

Too many to count. Uh.. people chewing food too loudly … Mpreg fanfiction… Orange juice with pulp.. just to name a few.****

3. Uhmm, let me think for a sec. Oh, Spain or Turkey? You HAVE to pick one and why?. No, I didn't mean it THAT way, but if you WANT to see it that way be my guest. ^o^

Damn. They're both so… Fine, Turkey. Because unlike Spain, he didn't ruin my relationships with other people and arguing with him is kind of fun, whereas arguing with Spain just leaves me exhausted. ****

4. Today I'll ask you what you think about Hungary. And Prussia?  


Hungary is beautiful, not only that, she can really handle a frying pan… A woman who can kick ass gains respect points in my book.

Gilbert is not awesome. Point blank.

**5. ... You find Japan 'being a closet pervert and deny it girly'. But you being a closet lolicon and deny it ,is not? Isn't this the same? In other words your girly too, right?**

I'm not girly because those are two different situations. Japan IS a closet pervert, I however, am not a closet lolicon, or a lolicon for that matter. I still date women my age, ya know. But I will date three or four years younger than me!

****

6. Denmark, I'm just presuming you're there too. Hi... Can I ask you Holland's good and bad traits? I would ask him, but people usually don't answer this question honestly when asked. So yeah... Btw do you know an embarresing or funny story about Holland? As his best friend you must have. =D Thank you.

Holland: I gotta go take out the garbage SO BRB! –logs off-

Denmark: -logs back on- Oh heyyyy~ It's a question for me

Holland is pretty chill, but one thing I can't stand is when he's eating chips.. God, you can't watch a movie with him, you can't even hear the god damn TV!

Anyway, he has soft spots… mainly for his sister and Luxembourg ((A person he can't remember for the life of him.)) Other than that, he's pretty chill and doesn't get mad too often… ((Except when I bought him a rabbit, hur hur.))

Embarrassing stories? Ahh –thinks-, well, one time Holland and I were just out on the town, it was kind of late out so all of the crazies come out at that time. Suddenly, some girl with like.. a really weird shirt on stands in front of the both of us ((It said "Team Jacob" or something…)) She called him a "sparkling jezebel" and then outright jumps on him!

She bit him on the ear and scratched him in various places, I could've done something to help… but I mean… it was a sight to see.

Eventually, Holland managed to push her off, but he made a run for it as soon as he had the chance… -chuckles-

And then when I found him, I totally pinky promised him I would never tell anybo-

… Don't tell him I told you.

WELL he's coming back so I'm just going to submit this really fast before he sees it. Peace out, beautiful!

**Well, that were my questions for today. Please tell Belgium and Luxembourg I said 'Hi'.**

Holland: Huh.. computer is still on. –shrug- Will do!****

Btw as a reply for the last time. *clears troat* I'm NOT lying!Some people really are calling you that. How dare you think I ask something like that just to annoy you. I don't like the connections they make between you and 'that movie'. I mean, I even get bothered when I read stories about you and Belgium with her humanname being 'Bella'. Hmpf, so don't ever call me a liar OR acuse me of such..such THINGS, got that Sparky? ... Wait..No! I didn't mean that! I take it back...I'm sorry...i didn't...I'm...I...*Goes sit in a dark corner covered in a blanket* ...don't be mad please...It makes me sad...when people get mad...

Hey, hey! Calm down, babe, calm down! –stares and raises an eyebrow- Are you.. uhm… are you on your period?

Denmark: No man, she's a girl… I think they're all like that.

Oh, alright then. Anyway, people pair Belgium and I… _together?_**  
**

I suddenly feel ill..

**Het spijt me vreselijk  
**

Uh.. Het is fijn…

**~Lady Renaru's Light**

P.s: I'm sorry that you lost. I was cheering for you. Send you some octopus shaped sausages to cheer you up.

Yeah, I'm sorry too. Uh… dank je… ****

P.p.s: Don't make this another reason to hate Spain, please.

**~Lady Renaru's Light**

**Holland! Very nice to meet you ~ I recently wrote a story about you, I'm a new fan of yours! :D Questions:**

It's nice to meet you as well! Did you, really? Uh… with who, may I ask? Because I just found out some scarring information on which people pair me with… -shivers-****

1. Do you find it offensive when people assume that you're always smoking marijuana? Because I was going to write a story with you that involved that...it IS legal in your house, but kinda stereotypical...

Not quite… since it's almost always true. That's like Canada finding it offensive that people think he's amazing at Hockey, the man really is, so it's not offensive or anything. I'm fine with it. ****

2. How did you feel when Belgium left your house (United Kingdom of the Netherlands) to become independent? 

It… hurt, for a lack of better words. –shifts uncomftarbly- ****

3. When are we going to see your brother Luxembourg?

Oh, it's a guy now? Damn that Luxembourg, always sporadically switching genders. I'll see him when I see him, meaning, at the next world meeting. ****

4. Do you talk with an accent?

Yeah, my English isn't the best. Alfred, ever being the gentleman, bought me "Hooked on Phonix." –eyeroll-

Denmark: He got me the same gift too…

Jenko: Me too D:

~Omake~

Alfred: Here you go, Iggy! I hope you like it!

Arthur: Well thank you, Alfred. –unwraps-

Alfred: Well, don't you LOVE it? –bites lip- 

Arthur: … Get out.

~End Omake~

**5. What's your favorite Dutch dish?  
**

Waterzooi, actually. Belgium used to make it all of the time. Good times…

**Thank you! ~ /high fives.**

You're welcome. –returns high five-

**(from arian kaminari)**

**Hallo again i'm back with more questions and most of them are history related do you mind?  
**

No, I don't mind.

**you wear a scarf do you wear it all the time like russia or just takes them of if its hot?  
**

I take it off sometimes.

**do you buy it?or got it from a friend**

Before Belgium and I had our fallout, she made me this scarf as a gift.****

you destroyed sweden's and finland's house in america why?  


… -shifts- Next Question!

**America have the phrase "go dutch" does this anoy you  
**

No, it doesn't.

**you forgot indonesia? maybe this indonesian sentence might help"aku benci kamu"maybe she said something like that to you a lot how's your relation with her anyway?and indonesia have black magic like England called "santet" it's like vodoo so beware  
**

Alright, who is this Indonedia person everyone keeps talking about, and for that matter, is it a guy or a girl? –crosses arms-

I'm shaking with fear.

**did anyone get jelous when you can enter japan's house any time when he was in isolation?**

Uh… Greece. He tried to sick one of his cat's on me… but those things don't move unless they feel like it.****

maybe thats all for now

and if your wondering why there's many question about you and indonesia its because they are indonesians including me 

Actually, I was wondering… ****

say hi to belgium and luxemburg for me and if you dont mind denmark too  


Will do. –turns- Arian says hi.

Denmark: HI!

**and if i anoy you somehow please dont swear a dutch rampage i'll do anything Bye**

No, it's fine. You're not annoying –pats-

**^^**

*facepalm* Everything I say comes out wrong

-pats- Don't swear it… ****

1. SO is it true dutch are hippies? if you smoke pot that must mean youre a hippy! I was watching pucca and they were in holland, and they where hippies!  


Uhm. No, that isn't true. Like any other country, not everyone in their land is just like them. Some Germans are vegetarians and don't like wurst, some Swedish people actually.. talk, and some Americans actually eat watch their diet.

**2. Japan said the same thing xD he was all oh, that must have been when I was younger I would have burned them if id knew italy would have found them xD lol**

Pfft. ****

3. but then you and japan would have been related!

WHAT? –passes out-

Denmark: … Should I give him CPR?

Jenko: _dios mio_… -takes pictures- ****

4. WHy diid you loose the world cup? sorry you lost *hug* *backs away from pedofile*  


Uh, I did try my best, perhaps it just wasn't meant to happen. –stands there awkwardly- Uhm… yeah. Thanks for the support.

**5. Why dont you embrace youre pedo-file-ness! little children are adorable, but of course im only 12(I MEAN 13!) so im not a pedofile  
**

Because I don't have "pedo-file-ness".

Denmark: -cough-

**6. What do you think of ukraine BOING**

Uhm… you mean her gigantic rack?

((Somewhere in Moscow, a Russian is preparing a lead pipe.))

I think it's quite a site, I really don't mind watching her jump. –high fives Denmark-

Jenko: -eyeroll- ****

~ Blues clues ~

Well guys, I think today was fairly productive –stretches-,

And now I'm off to bed. _Goed Nacht_!

_Hola, hola! Sorry for the long awaited update? If it was even awaited. I'll admit I was having a case of summer-itis, and the internet situation doesn't seem to be getting any better. –sigh- _

_As of now, I plan to update regularly instead of haphazardly, so look out for that ^^;_

_Anyway, this week's winner for the longest post is…_

_LADY RENARU'S LIGHT_

_Yay. Everyone clap for her! Haha._

_As a reward, she wins either a fanart or a rated R question for either Denmark or Holland~! _

_I don't think I'm the best artist, but I am kind of able to do some forms of fanart. _

_If someone besides the winner asks what I consider a rated R question, then I, JENKO WILL ANSWER IT! ((Meaning, Holland or Denmark won't answer it x3)) And no one cares about my input, hur hur. So yes. Lady Renaru's Light wins either =D_

_Did I add this little contest in at the last minute? Yes.  
Is it bound to get people to ask more questions? I don't know.  
Is Holland and Denmark CPR action the hottest thing ever? You bet your ass. _

_Anyways, Thanks for all of the reviews guys! You are all very lovely and I look forward to answering more of your questions because it's MANRY. Bye bye~! _


End file.
